What Friends Are For
by AngelGlass
Summary: Jareth and Sarah are both stubbornly in love with each other, they just needed a push from Ziggy Stardust and Thin White Duke, two of Jareth's best friends, to get together. It proves more difficult as they had expected when both friends really test the pride and apprehension in their friends. Rated M for swearing and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: there is a lot of swearing in this fic and it is sexual in nature so if you're bothered by that, this is not for you. There's also a sex scene in a later chapter.**

 **You can like this story if you're not familiar with Bowie's other personas, don't worry!**

 **IMPORTANT:**

 **I know Duke was a character who was a nazi and did drugs and such, and I'm not trying to erase that but I don't want to really make him a drug addict in this story, just keeping his "ladies man" persona alive and maybe his hot headed tendencies but no racist or drug addict (just a mention of that part of his persona). Also a Thomas Jerome Newton cameo! Anyways, this is mostly a Labyrinth Fanfiction but enjoy!**

* * *

 _Five years after Sarah ran the labyrinth_

A man walked into one of the throne rooms, the one where the king of goblins saved for his rowdy goblins and not for his more, uh, sophisticated subjects. As usual, the throne room was in disarray and the man shook his head, rolling his eyes.

He looked over to the edges of the room and noticed that the goblins weren't drinking their usual ale. He groaned, that could only mean one thing.

"That blasted Jareth. God, I hate talking to him when he's drunk." The man complained, walking quickly to the King's chambers.

Jareth was drowning himself in ale, trying his best to actually keep his head up. He heard someone come in, and he rolled over to his side, annoyed, hoping the person would assume he was asleep.

"Jareth? You alright friend?" The man asked him. He knew though, that Jareth was in fact, not alright.

Jareth turned over, looking like a mess. His usually clean and pristine white shirt had stains of alcohol on it, his hair even more of a mess than usual, his eyes blood shot probably from both lack of sleep and crying, and his breath smelled awful.

The king looked at his friend, the man looking very different from him. Duke had no make up on like he did, no aura of magic and no outlandish clothing. He had on a simple white button down shirt with black slacks and shiny shoes, a golden bracelet on his wrist. His bright red hair and single blond streak suit him well.

Jareth hated how great his friend look while he himself was looking like shit.

"How dare you look so good while I'm in the depths of despair?" He hiccuped. "I'm the magical king who can give you dreams and here I am looking like I just got out of a frat party!"

Duke smirked. "I see you've been spending time with Sarah, learning more about Aboveground and American customs. Oh alcohol, making you say things you otherwise never would." He held his hand out. "Come on, get your glittery ass up. I know it's technically a weekend but you're a king. No more alcohol for you!"

Jareth snarled and made a crystal, throwing it for show, but Duke didn't budge, used to his friend's antics. "Shut the hell up, Skinny Pasty Dude."

"That's a really shitty way of saying 'Thin White Duke.' I know Sarah rejected you but you're being so dramatic, my god that was five year ago!" He sat at the foot of the bed, knowing that if he provoked his friend too much, Jareth would bog him.

"Exactly five years ago, actually. Now go away you weirdo and give me some wine if you're going to stay here." Jareth mumbled, taking another swing from his flask.

Duke snatched it away from him. "You've been keeping track too? You're hopeless." Duke stood up and stretched a little. "Desperate times calls for desperate measures." He sighed. "Take some pain killers for that headache of yours and I'll go kick some goblins with you."

Jareth's eyes instantly lit up. "You'd, you'd kick goblins with me? But you hate kicking goblins, you told me you thought it was stupid."

If Duke was honest with himself, he thought Jareth was rather right now adorable. The king lit up like a Christmas tree when Duke nodded.

"Wow, you're the best dude!" He hugged Duke, still drunk as ever.

Duke patted Jareth's messy hair, trying to make sure the fae wasn't drooling all over him. "Of course, anything for you. But, if you call me 'dude' instead of Duke one more time, I'm going to kick your ass so hard, you'll end up in Ziggy's house in Mars."

"I'm sure Ziggy would love that." Jareth was still grinning. "Let's go kick some goblins!"

* * *

Sarah Williams watching some chick flicks and eating some cookies and cream ice cream. No, she didn't just break up with anyone. In fact, she hadn't dated anyone for over six months now. The 20, almost 21 year old college student really didn't have a reason to be up like this.

She refused to put her feelings into words, even in her head, but it was clear that she was thinking about five years ago, how she ran the labyrinth and it forever changed her life. She made new friends, became less annoying, but also retaining that fantasy in herself. She also learned about how much she loved Toby, how she felt so bad about losing her temper and yelled at a screaming baby that night, cringing at the memory.

All in all, it was the best thing that ever happened to her. Except there was that one "what if" about a certain, handsome, crazy haired king.

Interrupting her thoughts was a knock at her door. She really hoped it wasn't who she thought it was, so she stayed put, hoping to be left alone.

"Sarah? I know you're in there! You don't fool me!"

She sighed in relief. It was NOT who she thought it was. She had expected a glittery fae but opened to a different glittery man.

"Hi Ziggy." She said tiredly. "What's up?" She motioned him in the apartment and he walked over to the dining table.

Her visitor had on a suit of sorts with red and green stripes going up and down. His nails were done with glittery gold (she tried to not think of Jareth when she saw the glitter), bright red shoes, a large circle in the middle of his forehead as a marker that he was Martian. His boots were bright red with black laces, matching the red lipstick on his lips and the red hair on his head, spiking out like an 80s rock star.

"I just miss you." He said honestly, but with omition. "We haven't talked in a while, that's all."

Sarah narrowed her eyes in a nice-try-I-don't-buy-anything-you're-saying kind of look, and promptly called him out. "I saw you last month with Jareth. You never drop by unannounced unless it has something to do with Jareth. Judging by your attitude, he's not in any immediate danger like the time his nephew tried to bog him by accident and I had to save his ass. So, let me ask you again, what's up?"

Ziggy whistled. "Damn, you are good. No wonder you want to go into law."

Sarah gave him a look and grinned at her friend. "Flattery won't get you out of this. Now tell me, what is wrong with that spiky haired glitter boy?"

Ziggy frowned. "Hey, I'm the spiky haired glitter boy too, you know!"

Sarah waved. "Stop distracting me! I know you have glitter powers too. I don't even know the point of having glitter powers, Jesus."

Ziggy sighed. "Alright. Truth is, Jareth has no idea I'm here."

Sarah looked at the alien in surprise and he shrugged.

Neither Jareth or Sarah had talked directly about their feelings for each other, though she had talked about it a little with her three companions and Jareth to both Ziggy and Duke. But, the friends never talked to the other person about it as they were afraid some delicate balance would fall.

"I'll go ahead and say it." Ziggy prayed that he wouldn't ruin anything by starting this. "Sarah, I KNOW you and Jareth have feelings for each other."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said with a tone of finality. "Anyways, ice cream?"

Ziggy shook his head. "Oh stop. Why don't you try to talk to him about it? Sarah, what's holding you back?"

The human girl looked into his eyes, the facade gone. "Maybe, Ziggy, it was the fact that I said no to him back then, and he never expressed any interest since. We already talked about what happened a little, about how he was sorry that he made me feel like shit when all I did was try to save Toby and the fact that I was young, and I apologized for being such a brat. He hasn't brought it up since, and I can't take the rejection, okay? So stop pressuring me to be with him."

She pouted and crossed her arms, refusing to look at Ziggy, afraid that angry tears would fill her eyes and fall.

She felt a hand on her back and she looked up in surprise to see someone else, a man with orange hair and a blonde streak, dressed finely and respectfully, looking very suave.

"You know, I would appreciate it if you actually came through my front door, Duke." Sarah frowned at him. Duke clicked his tongue and Ziggy chuckled.

"My dear, I just put the king to bed. That man is like a child when he's that drunk." He sighed and sat next to Ziggy. "I have never met anyone more stubborn as you and Jareth! You two would make quite a pair."

"Look cut it out. I care about Jareth but there's no need to pretend that he doesn't think that I'm the same bratty kid as back then. If you two are going to just make me feel all fucked up, then maybe you should leave."

"Sarah, do you feel like you're not good enough for him or that you're scared that he would hurt you in the same way as he did five years ago? That's the vibe I'm getting." Ziggy grabbed the carton of ice cream and began to scoop himself some.

Sarah was about to open her mouth but Duke put a finger to her lips. "Hush and listen to me, dear. You have no idea how much he has regretted the way he acted towards you for back then. So often, you told everyone of how much you learned in the Labyrinth. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe, maybe, Jareth went through the same thing? He has changed a lot since that time."

Sarah leaned back, at a loss for words. She had never thought about that.

"That's what I thought." Duke ran his hand through his hair.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She asked them angrily. "Maybe I don't want to try with Jareth. Maybe I enjoy having him as a friend. I'm also single as hell and I want to meet guys my age."

The little voice in her head told her that she was lying, that when she closed her eyes at night, only one man was there. And she didn't want to risk ruining anything with him.

Ziggy rolled his eyes and was about to talk, but Duke held a hand up and spoke instead. "I have a proposal. Your 21st birthday is almost here, yes? You said that since university is not in session, that your friends are gone. What if us two go with you? We could have some fun as friends and I'm sure you will have no trouble finding someone to go home with. If you decide to go that route that is." He winked at her.

Sarah thought about it for a moment. She was planning on spending it alone or waiting for her friends to come back to school and then going to a bar for the first time, but hey, it was safe to go with two men that she trusted. She had been itching to get into the dating scene, not used to being single because when she was single, she thought of HIM. She wanted to ask why Jareth wasn't invited, but she figured it was better not to ask or else it'll make it look like she wanted him.

She gave Duke a nod. "Alright. Fine."

Duke patted her shoulder. "Then it's settled. Meet you there at 8pm next Friday?

"Sounds good."

After they left, Sarah didn't feel like watching the movie anymore. Instead, she picked a book and began to read. It was an old favorite, one she hadn't read in five years.

"But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers…"

* * *

 _Sarah's birthday, approximately one week later_

Duke and Ziggy decided to try their best to NOT tell Jareth about their meeting with Sarah or the plan to see her at the bar. As far as Jareth knew, it was going to be by coincidence that she was there and hopefully he could go and initiate things himself.

Jareth was feeling lonely still, and Ziggy suggested that they have dinner in the garden, coming and seeing him when all of their schedules allowed.

"Thank you both." Jareth said. "I'm sorry about, well, you know…"

Ziggy gave Jareth a pat on the back. "We all know you're in love. It's okay."

At that, Jareth snarled. "I am NOT in love." Even as he said it though, Jareth knew it was a lie. He was head over heels for Sarah, the girl who defeated his Labyrinth, the girl he had been friends with since then, but unable to move on from.

"If you're not, then maybe this is a good chance for you to go home with someone for the first time, in, oh how long has it been since you got laid?" Duke leaned back casually.

Truthfully, the last time he had any fun with women, it was probably not long before he met Sarah but they all knew that. "Oh, so now you're gloating because you probably got laid last week. Haha. Well it doesn't matter, you arrogant jackass, because I don't want to." Jareth spat. He was a tiny bit jealous that both Duke and Ziggy could be so detached from love and just have fun. How he wished he could be that way.

"Actually I got laid last night, but if it makes you feel better then we can say a week ago." Duke took a sip of water, Ziggy laughing his head off at angry Jareth.

"You know, Jareth." Ziggy laughed some more. "You are so fun to provoke. No wonder Sarah said 'it's a piece of cake!' I mean that girl, man. No wonder she drives you insane. Plus, you either need to ask her out or get over her. Maybe you should be like us and find someone to have a night of fun with. You're really annoying when you're brooding over her."

"Enough of this stupid talk." Jareth growled.

Ziggy just shrugged, saying nothing. He knew that if he provoked Jareth too much, especially when it came to Sarah, he really could end up in the bog and smell forever.

It was amazing, actually, how calm and collected Jareth could be. But for some reason, when he was in love with Sarah, all that calm demeanor just leaves him.

Ziggy winked at Duke to start their plan. He drained the rest of his wine. "I must say, this was a great meal. Oh, what do you say we actually go to a bar for drinks? Maybe even some dancing with some ladies and karaoke!"

"Oh come now Ziggy. You and your wine." Jareth rolled his eyes. "And I already don't want to go, I'm not interested in a fling with anyone."

Duke smirked at him. "Oh come on. When's the last time you guys had any fun, you Fluffy Goblin Kicker? Or are you too scared that I'll sing better when drunk than you are sober?"

That did it. No one challenged Jareth to a singing challenge without him accepting it. That man had an ego bigger than the Underground!

"I can assure you, gentlemen, that I can in fact, sing better than both of you combined!" Jareth boomed. "I will not be outdone!"

He stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothing. "Just, give me an hour to change outfits." And just like that, he poofed.

"Does he really need an hour?" Duke groaned. "All I need is a shower and just put on some clothes. Well okay and some hair gel but that's it."

Ziggy's mouth popped open. "Blasphemy! And you know that he will run into Sarah tonight. Just let him look his best or he'll come running back trying out ten different outfits. You know him. And we all know you just want to hurry as fast as you can so you can go to the bar and find someone to get laid with."

Duke shrugged and smiled, showing his pointy teeth. "You aren't wrong there."

After an hour, Jareth showed up, deciding to wear an all black outfit from long sleeved shirt with the corset around his waist and black breeches inside black heeled boots. His shirt opened in the front, his amulet resting clear as day.

To top it off, he had on a black glittering cape, deciding to go gloveless as it was summer after all.

"I'm ready!" The king announced to his companions.

"Finally." Duke rolled his eyes. "I was wondering if I should leave without you."

His friend had the same simple clothing on as before with the button down white shirt and black slacks, but this time had a silver vest over with a silver cape.

Ziggy admired Duke. "Where'd you get that vest and cape? It looks great on you! Next time take me shopping too!"

"Enough, let's go." Said Jareth. "And no, I am NOT going to get laid tonight so don't even convince me because I don't want to. I will just prove to you BOTH that I am better at singing!"

The other two rolled their eyes and crossed their fingers that their plan to bring Jareth and Sarah together would work.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah had been there early, as she was always early to everything. Many men had approached her already, a few girls asking her to join their group. She had no reason not to, but something made her stay by herself, watching the dancers get together as she drank her cocktail.

She groaned. Why did she always have to be early? Now she was dressed fabulously in a little black dress that came to her mid thigh, very thin straps to hold it up with it being backless, and the front had it descend down to the middle of her chest, leaving an ample amount of cleavage. She decided to be adventurous and not wear a bra, just some pasties. She topped it off with curling her hair and red high heels, only a tiny bit of make up as it was hot outside.

It was easily the most attractive and daring look she ever tried, but she was going to be with Ziggy and Duke, both very fashionable men though their tastes were quite different. She had to go out there, not to mention it was her 21st birthday.

She kept thinking about the fashion of one man in particular, his crazy hair and amazing make up but also how he reeked masculinity even in some of his "feminine" styles. Jareth had the best style, she thought to herself secretly. Not that she'd tell him, that man already had a large ego.

She looked around, seeing young and handsome men out and about in the bar. And yet, she wanted none of them. Maybe they could be fun for a night, but she wanted more than just that. She wanted something long term and it never worked out with anyone because she wanted only one. Sure, she could live a happy life and love the other person but it wouldn't be the same.

"I'm not in love." She told herself. "This is stupid. I hate this."

"Hate what, my sweet?"

She didn't even turn around. "Forget what I said. Hey Duke, where's Ziggy?"

She felt him slide into the booth across from her, ordering some margaritas. "He'll be here. It is quite rude to keep a lady waiting so I said I would come first. Have you had a drink yet?"

Duke and Ziggy figured that maybe one of them should approach Sarah before bringing in Jareth, so he decided to see her first.

She nodded. "Yeah, just one random cocktail. You don't have to pay for anything, it's fine."

He waved dismissively. "I insist. Just one drink. For your birthday, as I haven't gotten you anything." He gave her a pointed look and Sarah couldn't help but smile and let him have his way.

His eyes roamed up and down her body (as the table was made of glass so he could see clearly). She didn't feel threatened or even that he was flirting, but it did make her feel nice that someone as attractive as Duke would notice how she dressed. He could have any beautiful girl he wanted so if she looked good, then she passed the test. The same was with Ziggy.

 _And Jareth, don't forget Jareth._ The little voice in her head said. She told it to shut up, knowing full well that his approval would mean the most to her.

"You look stunning." Duke said to her. "I don't think I've ever seen you dress like this before. Is this really the good girl Sarah Williams, the one who likes to read all the time and work on internships?" He smiled at her and Sarah swatted at him good jokingly.

"Thank you." She said. "I was worried that it would be too much, or not enough, or whatever. You dress well yourself. I like the silver that you're wearing instead of the usual black."

Duke ran his thumb along his high cheek bones.. "Thank you, sweet. You are a very lovely and beautiful girl, and I hope you won't forget that." He winked at her and thanked the waitress, also winking at her. Sarah saw the waitress tell her friends about the charming man in Booth 13 (why was it always 13) and she shook her head.

She looked back at Duke. "You are such a heart breaker, you know?" She teased, taking a sip. "Well, this is really good. I don't want to get too drunk though. I'm still not used to alcohol."

"Understandable." He said. "You may snag one of these young men yet! The night is still young."

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know. I just want to have some fun that's all."

Duke blinked. "Like what? Don't tell me you dressed up like THAT to only have a few sips of alcohol and sing karaoke songs!"

"Maybe I want to dress like this because I want to." She snapped. "Why, are you trying to get laid with me or something?" She asked him accusingly.

Duke rolled his eyes. "I mean, I wasn't trying to, but I wouldn't be so adverse to the idea." He looked at her with darkened eyes.

Sarah gaped. "What?"

"Oh come on now, Sarah. I maintain a strict friendship with you because I want to. You are a smart girl and a good friend. I find you amazingly attractive, no one with eyes would disagree. I wouldn't even mind a fling with you, but I know that you most likely wouldn't want to."

Sarah blushed, and Duke rushed his words, feeling sorry for putting her in such a tough spot. "Look, all these other men here are attractive, I can see you think so. Are you trying to go home with them?"

"No." She said quietly.

"But you admit that a one time fun isn't so bad, yes?"

She pushed her straw around. "Correct. Alright I get your point! But I know you, Duke. You would try to be convincing and you've never done it with me, yet you say I'm attractive. Why?"

It wasn't that she WANTED to sleep with Duke but there was something about her pride that hurt at the fact that the man who would sleep with anyone never tried with her, making her think that she was for some reason not pretty enough.

"I think you know the reason why, Sarah." Duke looked at her intently. "Say it out loud. You need to be honest with yourself." He looked at her with kind but firm eyes.

Sarah swallowed. She did know why. Duke didn't even care if he was sleeping with a married woman so long as her husband was alright with it.

He didn't try because of Jareth.

"You can't be serious." She said. "Jareth doesn't see anything in me." Sarah didn't mean for the sadness to seep into her voice, but it did.

She would never know what Duke would have said, for two men with fabulous mullets were arguing with each other, something about glitter and who had the prettier eye make up.

"You know what, you have NOTHING on me, Ziggy Spacedust!"

"IT IS ZIGGY STARDUST YOU EMO MONARCH!"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING AN EMO MONARCH?"

They stopped when they saw Sarah and Duke, Ziggy breaking into the biggest smile. "Sarah! Happy birthday girlfriend! Oh my god you look so fabulous ahhhhh! Let me call over a waiter to sing happy birthday and you can get something free!"

He ran off, Sarah only half protesting. She was a college student after all, if something was free then why not?

Jareth was still standing, gaping at her, his eyes wide at her attire. He tried to will himself to calm down as the bulge in his pants got a little larger.

"What?" Sarah said a little too harshly, misinterpreting his facial expression. "You've never seen a woman dress like this?"

Jareth snapped his mouth shut. What was it about Sarah that made him lose his cool? He was often ready for anything, being a king. He fought battles and lead armies into war and infiltrated enemy camps. And yet, this girl puzzled him more than any other female he had come across.

"I just haven't seen YOU dress like this before." He settled for an honest but unloaded answer. "It's not a bad thing, in fact, I think you look quite lovely."

Sarah blushed at the compliment and in shame for snapping at him. "Oh, uh, thank you." She reached behind and massaged a knot in her neck, biting her bottom lip in nervousness. What was it with Jareth that made her so nervous. Not even Duke made her feel this way and he made every other girl tremble. She looked at his black outfit, her fingers itching to touch the bare chest that was open for all to see.

Just then, Ziggy came back with three servers and four party hats. "HEY LOOK WHAT THE BIRTHDAY GIRL GETS!"

The other groaned at his obnoxiousness. If he wasn't so damn adorable, they'd probably ignore him by now.

Ziggy hummed and placed a small hat on everyone's head, even Duke who protested. "This'll ruin my hair! Just because you and Jareth have shitty hair doesn't mean you can ruin my and Sarah's hair too!" But, he relented anyways.

After the tortuous birthday song was over, Sarah was glad to see that she was able to get a free plate of nachos, her favorite snack.

Ziggy had sat next to Duke, forcing Sarah and Jareth to sit next to each other. Honestly, neither minded. They were already quite close but for some reason, tonight, the way Duke and Ziggy were staring at them made them feel self conscious.

"You two match with the black!" Ziggy said, not being subtle at all with the way his eyes lit up. "What a cute couple you guys would make!"

Jareth choked and Duke elbowed his friend, sending a you-are-going-to-ruin-everything look.

Sarah ignored them and he death glare that Ziggy was getting from both Duke and Jareth. "Uh, so, I wasn't expecting for Jareth to be here, I thought it was just you two." She looked at Jareth shyly.

They didn't say anything, and Jareth went quiet, now understanding what was happening. He turned around and ignored the group, Sarah looking back at her plate of nachos with a sad look, once again not understanding why Jareth was ignoring her.

This wasn't going well. Since Jareth wasn't doing anything to woo Sarah, Duke decided to take matters into his own hands.

He stood up and offered his hand to Sarah. "My lady, what do you say that we go on the dance floor?"

Sarah blinked, unsure of what to do. She could see that Duke was attracted to her, but was this a ploy to get Jareth to be jealous or something? Especially after their conversation.

She looked over at the king, who was watching two girls kissing, obviously intrigued by the sight.

That did it. If Jareth wasn't going to be paying attention to her on her birthday, she might as well go with a man who did. Sarah stood up and took Duke's hand.

Jareth breathed in sharply when he realized that Sarah was pushing him over to walk out of the booth, and holding Duke's hand at that.

"What the hell?" Jareth looked at Duke with an expression of completely and utter betrayal.

Ziggy facepalmed. Oh lord.

"You're an idiot, you know that Jareth?" Ziggy chastised him. "You pay attention to two girls kissing instead of the ONE GIRL we KNOW you actually care about!"

Jareth folded his arms and pouted. "Are you kidding me? Ziggy, LOOK at her! She's dressed to FUCK. I can't have her."

"And why the hell not? God the sexual and romantic tension between you two is so thick I could cut it with a knife." The red head took another bite of Sarah's nachos.

When Jareth didn't answer for a bit, Ziggy looked back up and could see the tears in his eyes, alarming the alien. "Jareth?"

"Because I can't have a fling with her. She's so sweet, so kind, and if it ends badly between us, then I may lose that friendship with her. It doesn't always happen but it often does with exes. I don't want that, Ziggy. I, I love her too damn much to lose her."

His face scrunched up and he let the tears fall.

"Hey man, bro, Jareth." Ziggy got up and went to his side, giving him a huge hug. "I get that, about losing a friendship because of a fling. You feel you have so much to lose, I get that. But, what the hell are you going to do? Just let her go? I mean tonight she may end up with that Duke." He scoffed. "I know you're postponing it because Duke doesn't stay with the same girl for more than a few months at most, and usually not even longer than a day. You know as well as I that Duke is making a point to you that if it isn't him who will be with her, then another man would. At least Duke knows his boundaries and would keep her safe. But then what after tonight? Someone else will come by and sweep her off her feet? Or worse yet, he opens his heart to her even more and shows her how much she means to him while you close it off to protect her somehow?"

He grabbed Jareth by the shoulders, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Why don't you take that chance, huh? I'll order some tequila for you and you can go interrupt her dancing with Duke."

 _Meanwhile..._

Sarah had danced in a club before, but it was a totally new experience with Duke. They didn't dance to the usual dirty, sex songs, or the slow dances that was a little more graceful. The best way to describe it was sensual, with underlying tones of desire but nothing overt. It was just Duke's style, nothing too flashy like Ziggy (who definitely would do some dirty dancing) or something like a ball with Jareth. It was in between.

 _Love me, love me, love me, love me_

 _Say you do_

 _Let me fly away_

 _With you_

 _For my love is like_

 _The wind_

 _And wild is the wind_

 _Wild is the wind_

Duke requested "his" song, Wild is the Wind, the one he had covered by Nina Simone and gained world wide acclaim for his singing.

He guided her so his hands touching only her arms and hands and around her waist. The way she moved her body though, it was amazing and definitely made them both feel as if they were on fire.

She could very clearly see the lust in his eyes as he sang. Though he sang of love and romance, Duke was a hollow man who sang songs of romance with an agonized intensity while feeling nothing, "ice masquerading as fire" as he was described by many. He wasn't evil or some nazi as some believed his stage persona to be, just a man who never loved a woman like that. Friend love was the closest he would ever have.

 _Give me more_

 _Than one caress_

 _Satisfy this hungriness_

 _Let the wind_

 _Blow through your heart_

 _For wild is the wind_

 _Wild is the wind_

She gulped, seeing how beautiful this man was. She tried to let go, tried to really enjoy the moment. But how could she, when someone she loved wasn't far away?

Her heart was longing for a different song, one of mornings of gold and valentine evenings from a man with beautiful eyes who made her smile.

Love? She supposed that's what it was with Jareth. No hiding it now from herself.

 _You touch me_

 _I hear the sound_

 _Of mandolins_

 _You_

 _Kiss me_

 _With your kiss_

 _My life begins_

 _You're spring to me_

 _All things_

 _To me_

 _Don't you know you're_

 _Life itself_

As the drum solo started, she felt Duke catch her and slide his arms all around her waist again, both breathing heavily, her head light from his closeness and unsure of what to feel. She wanted sex, BAD. But was she willing to do it with Duke? If he wasn't Jareth's friend, if Jareth wasn't there, and if she wasn't so in love with the King of Goblins, the answer would have been easy. The smell of his spicy scent was alluring and no wonder women would beg him to take them to the bedroom.

 _Like a leaf clings_

 _To the tree_

 _Oh my darling,_

 _Cling to me_

 _For we're like creatures_

 _Of the wind_

 _Wild is the wind_

 _Wild is the wind_

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do." He looked into her eyes. "If you have any doubts, don't worry, I won't be offended and our friendship will resume as normal. That is how it works for me, sweet."

He made more innocent moves now, placing his hand on her shoulder blade (which was uncovered as her dress was backless) and held her hand in another one of his, placing her free on his shoulder.

Sarah was confused, and voiced this. "But what about what you said earlier? Not that I'm complaining now, you're a great dancer."

He grinned his signature sexy smile. "Sarah, it would be a waste if a beautiful woman like you went home thinking that no man wanted her. I'm not doing this out of pity but because I do find you amazingly sexy. Plus, you are not his significant other, no? I will step back if he wants or if you want. But you are both free to choose as you please."

He twirled her around. "Do promise me though, that you will ask him on a date after I am done with you tonight?"

Sarah made a face at his odd request. "You're talking about possibly having sex with me and then telling me that you want me to ask him on a date?" This man made no sense to her.

"Did you expect the man to do all the work? Come on, all I ask is that you take the initiative, whether we have something more or not. In truth, I would be very happy if you and Jareth got together."

They danced some more in silence, Sarah taking in his words, mulling them over, feeling in her heart the answer that was always there.

"Duke?" She asked, the man looking at her, giving her his full attention. She stood up a little taller. "I appreciate your advice and offer. You promise you don't feel bad if I say no? I know you say it won't ruin our friendship, but if I'm going to get with someone, I'd rather not have it be someone I know so well."

Duke didn't even look phased, he was 90% sure she would refuse his offer to have sex. "No offense at all, my dear. You are always welcome to change your mind of course, but I know you better than to hope that you would. I thank you for the lovely dance. Might I have a kiss, though?"

Sarah leaned over and smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek and he gave one to her back, as friends would.

Right when Duke was leaning away from Sarah, a small swirl of glitter surrounded them both. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jareth standing there, looking displeased but not necessarily angry.

He bowed slightly. "Hello. Might I interrupt this dance between you two?"

Like a gentleman, Duke handed Jareth Sarah's hand. "My pleasure, Sire." He gave Jareth a pat on the back and trotted off, looking quite interested in one young lady in particular with a group of girlfriends.

Jareth said nothing to Sarah, both feeling a little bit of every emotion. They felt anger, sadness, disappointment, lust, and relief of being in each other's arms.

After a few moments, Jareth broke the silence. "Happy birthday, Precious." Jareth smiled at the little nickname that he had given her, and Sarah looked back into his bright blue eyes. Oh, how she loved those eyes and sweet smile.

"Thank you." She let her eyes sparkle. "I had a small party with your goblins today."

Jareth chuckled. "You and my goblins." He traced his thumb down her cheek.

Sarah's eyes perked up. "Jareth, it's this song, the one that's.."

He smiled at her, and began to sing.

 _There's such a sad love_

 _Deep in your eyes A kind of pale jewel_

 _Open and closed Within your eyes_

 _I'll place the sky_

 _Within your eyes_

 _There's such a fooled heart_

 _Beatin' so fast_

 _In search of new dreams_

 _A love that will last_

 _Within your heart_

 _I'll place the moon_

 _Within your heart_

 _As the pain sweeps through,_

 _Makes no sense for you_

 _Every thrill is gone_

 _Wasn't too much fun at all,_

 _But I'll be there for you_

 _As the world falls down_

 _Falling_

 _Falling down_

 _Falling in love_

 _I'll paint you mornings of gold_

 _I'll spin you Valentine evenings_

 _Though we're strangers 'til now,_

 _We're choosing the path_

 _Between the stars_

 _I'll leave my love_

 _Between the stars_

Sarah looked at him, his eyes soft and sweet. Her heart was beating faster, and she wondered if he was singing to her because he had feelings for her or if it was more like how Duke sang it. She tried to not be too hopeful, but something in his eyes really told her that there was more than just seduction.

He twirled around and she felt not as if she was wearing a sexy dress, but a ball gown to dance with the king. She felt a little different, a little more sophisticated and blushed when he tucked the strand of hair behind her ear.

Then, he spoke. "Oh, I have something for you that's probably less messy than the random feathers that I'm sure the goblins gave you."

He produced a crystal, which turned into a flower, a white rose in fact.

"It's so pretty, thank you Jareth." She smiled at him, tucking the rose at the belt on her waist. "You remember that it's my favorite flower."

He leaned in close and took her hand, kissing her knuckles. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl, inside and out. I also have another present for you."

"Oh?" Sarah looked down shyly. "Jareth, you really didn't have to."

"Oh, but I insist, Precious." He produced another crystal and there was an envelope with his royal seal.

"What's this?" She took it from him.

"Read it later." He said. "I know you are someone more of a sentimental value. In it is a list I made, 13 things that I find enjoyable about you and your sweet nature. I hope it is alright. I also have the lists from your three friends."

Sarah teared up at the thought. "You did this? For me? Oh Jareth, that is so thoughtful. Thank you."

She didn't even think about it, Sarah just leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, feeling the peach flavored lip gloss on her own lips.

It was unlike anything she had ever experienced, and all it was, was a quick peck! The way she shivered from touching him like that made her body beg for more. She forced herself to pull away before she could be sucked into this further. The thought of him made her go insane, and the fact that such a small act was already much more powerful than anything she had ever experienced.

Jareth felt breathless. His instincts told him to fuck everything, grab her and take her to his castle to make love to her, to ravish her until she forgot everyone else. But, he told his little head to stay quiet and he just smiled at her own sweet smile, definitely seeing the lust evident on her face.

"Of course." He breathed out. "I haven't talked to you in awhile, not for a couple of weeks. I hope everything is alright?"

Sarah shrugged, not able to help herself. "I mean, yes it is, but do you only want to talk to me in times of trouble, as if it's some kind of obligation?" She blushed as she felt Jareth's bare hand move up higher on her shoulder blade, sucking in her breath at his electric touch, something she didn't even feel with Duke.

Jareth frowned at her comment. "Do you want me to spend more time with you than just that then? I would be happy to, though I do have a kingdom to rule."

Sarah was about to say yes, when she heard some giggling. She saw the two girls that Jareth had been staring at earlier, seeing that the king was looking at them again.

Jareth just heard the giggling and saw Sarah turn around, so naturally he did too. It was the two girls he had been watching earlier, but he had nothing else to really do during that time. They were fun to watch, he was a man after all. But that was a bad decision and he was going to pay for it.

Sarah let go of him and removed his arms from her waist. "Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you stuck with me. I don't want to be a bother." She wanted to say this quietly, with a resigned voice, but instead she said it with such finality that it surprised even her.

Jareth looked at her, incredulous. "When have I ever said that you were a bother?" His eyes widened and he changed tactics. "Or are you sure that you don't want to do something yourself?"

Sarah snapped her head up. "Excuse me?"

Jareth stepped closer, folding his arms. "If you want to go back and see Duke, I am not one to stop you. I suppose you did dress like this to get laid after all."

Sarah couldn't believe him. They were just having a nice time, and now he had to go and do THIS?

"Fuck you." She spat at him. "FUCK you, Jareth, for judging me and having some insane double standard! You in your tight ass pants and low cut shirts, flirting with people and dancing with two women when I ran your Labyrinth and acting like I'm some kind of whore because I, as a WOMAN, want to dress sexy and you think of it as a bad thing."

"Don't talk to me like that." He growled. "I was not insulting you! I merely want you to go and do whatever you wanted and not be tied down to me!"

"What the hell does that mean? You are not my boyfriend." She said with force, now almost nose to nose with him in anger.

"Indeed I am not, Precious. Did you wish I was? If you did, maybe you should say something!" His voice was quiet, but the edge in it was still sharp enough to cut through her heart. He started to walk away, thinking that he was able to make her shut up.

Evidently, he was wrong. "Well what about you? Why don't you say something to me? If you think I want you SO badly then maybe you should either stop me from getting the wrong idea or just be honest about your feelings, _Your Majesty_."

That was it, the bait of baits. This would have been the time for Jareth to just say what he felt, but alas, that man was stubborn and prideful. He was still scared that maybe Sarah wouldn't actually feel for him back and to actually show her his heart before she showed him hers.

So he did what he always did. Close up his heart even more, and pretended to be ignorant.

"Well, how do you know if I feel something for you? How do you know that, huh? You just assume things as you always did, just like when you were 16! And if you want Duke, just be careful about that heart breaker."

He knew Duke wasn't an actual heartbreaker, his friend was actually very considerate and completely honest in his ways of seduction, never leading a woman on. Jareth was just upset at the thought of the man dancing with Sarah that he couldn't help himself.

Sarah just stared at him. So, she was right after all, he thought of her as a bratty teenager. And even if he didn't, then he clearly wanted nothing to do with her.

She bowed her head a little, still angry, still furious, but most of all, depressed and ashamed.

Some birthday this was turning out to be.

She faced him one more time. "I'm sorry, for misunderstanding you. And for the record, I was never going to sleep with Duke. He and I discussed it, if you worried about him breaking my heart for some odd reason, seeing as you're one to talk."

There, she just admitted that Jareth had the power to break her heart. She knew that at one point she had broken his but she was a child, and he had forgiven her. It seemed though, that she gave him his heart too while he took his back, and felt nothing for her.

She walked away, head high and proud to one of the back rooms of the bar. She didn't want to go home alone and didn't want to bother Duke or Ziggy.

She saw Ziggy, trying to flirt with some cute guy with orange hair, kind of like Duke's but less of a ladies man and more of a cutie pie. Her friend had been singing him a song, she recognized it as "Soul Love" and looked completely smitten with the new man. She tried to avoid him so he could have fun. Ziggy caught sight of her, regretfully told the guy he had to leave and his new lover just looked at him fondly, drinking more margaritas.

Now that she was alone and thinking clearer, it dawned on Sarah, and she looked at Ziggy with a look of pure betrayal on her face. "Ziggy? Did you and Duke try set me up? Why would you lie to me like this?"

Ziggy put his head in his hands and groaned. "Argh, Sarah, please you HAVE to understand."

"Understand what? You think Jareth has a crush on me or something and you try to set this up? It's not cool. At least be honest with me." Tears leaked from her eyes. "We just had a fight and you're wrong, he doesn't feel anything for me."

She told him all that had transpired and if Ziggy was a violent person then he would probably have gotten up and shaken Jareth to understand, but instead he just listened to his female friend.

This was not going well at all. The last thing Ziggy had expected was for her to cry. "Sarah, let me explain, please. Jareth does care about you, more than just a crush. I didn't say anything because I wanted him to say something but it's clear you two need some pushing. You know Jareth can woo a lady but when it comes to being in love, he does stupid things. He has been a bachelor for all his life, never tying himself to one woman. There is no one he has fallen so hard for as you. Actually, I have no idea if he's ever been in love before. He's not like Duke or me, both of us have fun and while he has just like you, you both are similar in the sense that you want LOVE and stability."

Sarah twirled her straw around, the alcohol in her was making the filter in her brain go away. "But he's never said anything or made any moves. I don't want to ruin my friendship with him, Ziggy. He means so much to me. I don't want to ruin that, but we may just have."

Ziggy really wanted to shake her. And Jareth. "You guys are so fucking stupid, I swear." He breathed out. "Sarah, who was there for you when you broke up with your past boyfriends? Who was there for you when your mother pulled you out of her will and stopped talking to you when you changed your mind from acting to law? Who was the one who held you at night and comforted you when you needed it even when he had a goddamn kingdom to run? Who was the one who left the portal open in your mirrors so your Labyrinth friends could see you?"

His voice rose a little higher, feeling quite passionate. "Who was it that played chess with you to ease your mind and showed you around the Labyrinth? Who was the one who held your hand in the hospital when your father and Toby had that car crash, and held you close when you cried realizing that they were going to recover? Huh? And he did it all without thought of you loving him back! He would see you choose someone else and give you away on your wedding day if you asked him to because that's how much you fucking mean to him. He's a mess, Sarah. He really is. But he LOVES you."

Sarah's eyes got redder and redder, tears falling freely now. Damn alcohol making it so her true feelings were hard to hide.

"How do you know though, for sure that he doesn't just care about me as a friend? And how could I be good enough for him? Are we even a good match?" She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to comfort herself.

Ziggy sighed and walked over to her side of the booth. "Sarah, you have always been good enough for him. Too good sometimes, for that egomaniac, chicken head."

Sarah giggled at that.

"But seriously, why don't you just take a chance with him? Isn't it time to be honest? How will you feel, if you marry and have children knowing you never tried? How do you think he will feel if you never tried and then he lives on forever, wondering about the girl who bested his labyrinth and stole his heart? You don't give yourself enough credit. He has opened up to you more than anyone about his past and his loneliness and the interests that he has. Yes he has friends but no one has been allowed to see into his heart or mind as you have."

He wiped a tear from her eye. "And besides, of course he loves you. Why else would he have offered you absolutely everything he had to give you, even when you were 16?"

 _Meanwhile…_

Duke said nothing as he slipped from between two women, looking collected and Jareth wanted nothing more than to wipe the calm look from his face.

"Are you trying to set me up, Dude?" Jareth growled at his friend, crossing his arms.

Duke rolled his eyes at the wrong use of his name. "Hardly as Ziggy and I were planning on spending the evening with her if you didn't come. We would have gone anyways but you and your ego, having to prove your singing abilities. Don't you WANT to celebrate Sarah's birthday with her?"

Jareth gave a half hearted shrug. "She said she was busy today."

"You are the worst liar."

"FINE." He yelled. "She was with her friends and I didn't join in because I fucking can't, alright? She probably still hates me. She doesn't care about me that way. She's fun to talk to but I just can't. I love her, Duke, is that what you want to hear? That I can have nearly any goddamn woman and the one woman I want is a human who is strong and independent, who thinks through her own ways and has grown from a whiny teenager to a beautiful girl who can do anything? I want her, but she won't have me and I need to stay away. At least can you PLEASE just be honest with me about trying to set us up and about making me jealous of you?"

The king was out of breath, feeling like the world was falling around him as he sat down, feeling like absolute shit.

Duke went to him, feeling bad. "Okay, what happened? That's the face of a lovesick man if I've ever seen one. You definitely did some stupid shit, just spill it."

Having no choice, the mighty king was now reduced to tears and trying to down some vodka when Duke took it away from him. "Nah uh! No alcohol!"

"You suck." Jareth feebly said. Then, he told Duke everything, the man listening to him intently, shaking his head at Jareth's stupidity.

"You're a goddamn idiot." Duke said. "Why can't you just tell her your feelings? I'm sorry about lying to you but we thought it was the best way to go, okay? You LOVE her, so suck up your pride and tell her."

Jareth still leaned against the wall, feeling crummy and didn't respond. Mustering up some courage and letting go of his pride was the hardest thing to do. It was a survival mechanism, it was how he lived and was able to rule. Of course he was humble too, but in things like how to rule and taking advice, not his fucking heart.

"How do I do it?" He looked at Duke. "How do I?"

Duke handed him a glass of water. "Think about the love you have for her, and how you would do anything for her. You said to me once that you didn't pursue her so that she can make that choice. Well, it seems that she already made it known to you, so go and do your part. You were being selfless but also scared. Please Jareth. If not for yourself then for her. And us. We're sick of you being broody on the anniversary of her Run."

Jareth punched his friend's arm, and they shared a smile. "Thanks Duke. I don't know what I would do without you and Ziggy. Even if you did try to get laid with Sarah."

Duke got up again, straightening Jareth's cape. "Without us, you'd pobably more annoying than you already are. You know that I find it a waste for a pretty girl to be left alone if she wanted to get some. But, my friendship with you and her means more to me than getting with anyone. Now, go and win your lady over."

With a surge of courage, Jareth stood up and used his crystal to go track down the love of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah sat down in a dark room on the floor to escape the loud music and lights, trying to not feel bad about herself. She wasn't brave enough to go to Jareth, so she thought that she'd read the little letter that he gave her.

She was still confused by him, but she did know his tendencies. They hadn't spoken for about a month after she won Toby back, then she made her friends take her to him to find out what everything meant. They argued as they usually did, but made it up and challenged each other. Jareth became a friend, a confidant and she was his. They didn't talk THAT often as she was a student and he a king, but he always made time for her when he could, she knew that now.

First though, she read her friend's lists of why they loved her, and she smiled.

Ludo's was elegant and simple, she suspected that Jareth wrote it down for him, the thought made her smile. Hoggle's was more sophisticated but his handwriting was messier than Toby's which was saying something as Toby was only 7. Sir Didymus's was basically like Hoggle's except very wordy, as fitted her friend. His handwriting was neater, and Sarah smiled at the thoughtfulness that all her friends must have done for her.

Just as she was about to read Jareth's letter, a crystal rolled towards her. Feeling no malice, she picked it up, and inside were the words "I'm Sorry."

She looked up, and he stood in the door way, his head hung sadly and his hair glinted in the light. Even now, he looked handsome. He looked at her, meeting her eyes and Sarah knew that he had a good think over what happened.

"May I come in?" He asked sweetly, his usual booming voice was now quiet and meek, scared like a little bird approaching a cat.

Sarah nodded. "I just sat on the floor because it's hot."

Jareth crossed the room and sat down next to her, commanding the crystal to light up for them to see each other clearer than just a random streetlight from outside.

"You've opened up the letter." He said, and Sarah nodded.

"I just got done reading everyone's but yours."

"That's alright." He smiled softly at her. "Maybe you can read it later, or even I can."

They sat for a little, Jareth unsure of how to proceed. He was nervous, and scared that he would say the wrong thing and drive her away again. It was the delicate balance that seemed to be restored once more, and the thought of breaking it scared him.

Slowly, he felt something move. Sarah's hand, the one nearest to him, was moving to touch his hand, and he could feel she was shaking. Feeling braver, he turned his hand over and he didn't just hold her hand but intertwined her fingers with his, as if this very act was life itself.

"Sarah." He said softly. "I am sorry for, for how I acted. It was wrong, and you were right to call me out. I guess that we are just two stubborn people, especially me."

"That's an understatement." She smiled at him, giving him a small chuckle. "I'm sorry for yelling at you too, Jareth. I was afraid that if we started something, we would lose what we have as good friends."

Jareth breathed a sigh of relief. There it was. "How funny, for I felt the exact same way, love. But, I think we should be honest now, open our hearts, and take a chance. What do you say?"

Sarah nodded, scooting closer to him. "I'd like that."

Jareth figured he might as well just say it. He turned so he was facing her, taking her hand and bringing it up to his lips, then placing it on his heart where her fingers could feel his bare skin on the open shirt.

"Sarah, we can go slow, as slow as we need as there is no rush, but I love you. I've been in love with you for five years now."

Sarah looked at him, her heart soared and melted at his words. "Oh Jareth, I love you too."

She hadn't expected him to really say it, and even with Ziggy telling her that he did love her, she still didn't believe it until Jareth said the words himself.

"You do?" He asked softly, not believing his luck that the girl of his dreams loved him back.

"You think I would lie about it?" Sarah moved her hand from his chest to his shoulders. "Why do you think all my relationships ended after a short time and I had flings? The only man I could ever want is you. I just, I didn't think you wanted me because I'm not good enough."

Jareth ran his fingers through her hair, feeling for the first time, the feeling of being in love without it causing him pain. "I don't know why you would think that. Sarah, you were there for me when I got the news of my grandmother's passing and made sure to take care of me. You helped me to even improve being a king even if I was being a stubborn ass. You have helped me open up my heart in such a way that I haven't done since I was so young. You know that because faes are immortal and age slowly, that it means that I improve and learn much slower than you would, and you're so patient about that. You never judge me when I cried and as you know, there are very few people I feel comfortable crying in front of, Ziggy and Duke being the others."

He ran his thumb along her fingers and reached over to the letter, all without taking his eyes from Sarah. "Since you haven't read my list, how about I read it for you."

Skillfully, he flipped his hand over so that the letter would get out of the envelope, his smile getting a little bit bigger and less shy.

He stood up and held his hand out, Sarah taking it so he would lead them to the couch. He put his hand behind her on her back, the human girl blushing at feeling his bare hand on her back. He pulled her close, so she rested her head on his shoulder, the position familiar as they both have sought comfort and solace in each other. Sometimes, they'd just sit together and enjoy the companionship the other person had to offer.

Jareth moved his hand so that it was resting on her hip as he read the list. "One, you are someone who can make the whole room light up instantly. I know it sounds cheesy, but I see it in my family, my friends, my subjects when you are there. Two, you are a good big sister. You learned your ways about your words and being thoughtful to your family, that is something I hardly see in people who wish away someone. Three, your endless curiosity is refreshing and fearless, the way you don't just ask the questions and get an answer but keep on searching because you want to learn. Four, you are so bright and intelligent. Only a few have ever beaten my Labyrinth and you are the youngest by far."

Sarah started to protest. "Oh no. I just try to think things through after being mad and I had help from friends too."

Jareth hushed her, putting his finger to her lips, to which Sarah instinctively leaned in to his touch. "Sarah, you are intelligent. You are at a very good university and studying pre law, not to mention that it takes not just street smarts but emotions too to get friends. That brings me to five, you are very sincere, well for the most part." Sarah swatted him when he laughed.

"Oh I didn't mean to wish Toby away!" She groaned.

He raised an eyebrow. "If you didn't he wouldn't have been taken away. But I know you realized your mistake, which brings me to six, you do learn to say sorry. That's very good of you, Precious, and an admirable trait that I must admit, helps me to admit my own mistakes as well, for I am stubborn."

"You don't give yourself enough credit though." Sarah rested her hand on his thigh and traced little circles. "You almost always apologize to me, especially after the first year of getting to know each other."

"That's because of you, Precious. You help me to want to be a better man, a better king. I fail often, but I try every day. That brings me to seven, you are an inspiration and don't give up no matter how hard things get. Eight, you care so much for others and have a big heart, so much so, that you stole mine, Precious."

He kissed her hand again. "Nine. You are patient, anyone is when they deal with goblins or with me. No one else is as patient as you. Yes, you and I are both temperamental but how can we not be when considering our upbringings? Ten, you are such a fun person to be with but also know when to be serious. I love Duke and Ziggy, but my god Duke is so uptight and Ziggy is insane. You are that balance. Eleven, you are resilient. I talked about you being an inspiration earlier and this is why, because you will get up over and over again. Twelve, you have integrity to do what is right no matter what. You showed this in being honest in applications for jobs and college and even choosing Toby over me."

He got quiet and looked down at the last thing on his list. But instead of reading it, he handed it to her to read for herself.

Sarah gave him a questioning look, then happy tears filled her eyes as she read the last thing.

" _Thirteen. You saved my life by making me happy and giving me a purpose. You saved me from withering away and even if you don't ever love me the way I love you, I will always treasure you and carry your memory with me in being a better person_."

She wept openly now and embraced him, her hot tears falling on his shoulder. "Oh, Jareth, you are my everything and I can never love anyone else, even though I have tried. No one makes me happy like you."

She felt tears on her neck as well and she pulled back and looked into his face, his tears falling freely.

Neither of them knew who kissed first, possibly no one as they both seemed to lean at the same time. Sarah inhaled his sweet peachy smell and ran her hands from his chest to his neck and pressed her body against his. Jareth ran his hands from her bare back to her hair, grabbing it possessively as he tasted her lips.

Sarah teased him, running her tongue along his bottom lip before nibbling on it. She was no innocent, having experiences with past two boyfriends and a couple of flings. She reached into his hair and felt for his ears, massaging the pointy tips.

She didn't so much hear him growl as much as feel it from deep in his chest.

Jareth wanted her BAD. Both had plenty of experience, him more so because of how long he had been alive. He grabbed her leg and pulled it around his waist, exposing more of her delicious thigh, himself getting harder by the minute. He pulled away from her mouth and grinned when he heard her sigh in contentment then squeak when he began to lick down her collar bone and in between her breasts where skin was exposed.

Sarah was panting uncontrollably now. No one affected her the way Jareth did. He took care to make sure that she was enjoying every moment of this. She thought that it was just one of those fantasy things as she had never experienced it, her lovers just took and took and didn't really give back unless it brought them pleasure. Not Jareth. He made sure that she was going to go crazy for him.

Just as he was about to move the thin straps that held up her dress, they heard some giggling and they yelled when the door opened, covering Sarah with his cape even though she had clothes on.

"Tommy, I think this room works." A flash of bright, crazy hair appeared and Ziggy walked in with a young man at his arm, looking so smitten as they shared a kiss. Both men screamed at seeing Jareth and Sarah, but Ziggy quickly smiled, seeing how the Goblin King and his lady had their arms around each other, close and their faces flushed along with swollen lips to show what they were doing.

"Oh HEYYYYY finally you both are being cute and kissing! YOU GO JARETH I TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD GET HER, DUKE HAS NOTHING ON YOU MAN!" He gave them a thumbs up and made a motion that looked like he was going to high five them.

Jareth growled. "Ziggy!"

"Oh how rude of me, this is Tommy! Tommy these are my friends, Jareth and Sarah. They've both been in love for like forever but I think they finally asked each other out now from what I see! Guys this is Tommy and he's an alien just like me! Can't you believe it? He's not from Mars though. We actually saw each other at an event a while back but I never got to talk to him. Where did you say you were from again?"

Tommy shifted around awkwardly, and looked at the couple apologetically, saying "Ziggy, this really isn't a good time-"

"Oh! So Duke went and I'm pretty sure he found like TWO MORE GIRLS to fuck tonight like oh my god I don't understand how he does that or why, like if I find a cutie like Tommy then why not right? How does that man have stamina to fuck FOUR WOMEN?"

"ZIGGY GET THE HELL OUT!" Jareth boomed, trying to gather the few brain cells he had (he was still distracted by the fact that his groin and Sarah's were touching).

"Jesus Jareth calm the fuck down! Fine I'll leave you two and maybe I'll come back in like, half an hour?"

"ZIGGY I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU UNTIL TOMORROW! GET OUT! I will fucking send you to the Bog of Eternal Stench!"

"Okay jeez. Oh Tommy the bog is this gross thing that Jareth keeps for whatever reason and he threatens everyone with it. It's super bad it smells like-"

"LEAVE ZIGGY!" Sarah screamed at him, noticing that Jareth really did look like he was going to actually bog their friend.

"Fine. Bye! Have fun kids! Come on Tommy, let's have fun in another room." Ziggy hummed, taking Tommy's hand and zooming out of there before Jareth could kick him.

Jareth prepared himself mentally for Sarah to leave after that spell was broken, that maybe she'd realize that she really didn't want to kiss him or have sex.

To his surprise, she _laughed_.

"Oh Jareth." She grabbed ahold of his shirt and laughed in his neck. "You and your temper." She pulled back to see the bewildered look on his face. She kissed his nose. "Never change, my king. You make me smile."

Jareth softened. "You are a wonder, Precious. How blessed I am to love you and to have you love me back."

They kissed again slowly, Sarah felt around his chest, as she never really had done before. He had the softest skin, but was also very lean and strong. She not only felt excited at the prospect of going to bed with him, but to also feel him hold her close with love in those strong arms of his.

Jareth held her smaller body against his own, wanting to always protect her and keep her safe. The way she made him so happy was enough to almost make him tear up again. He felt her touch his chest and he smiled at her shy yet bold explorations. He knew she was just as nervous as he was, but also not worried for even if they messed up, they would laugh and try all over again.

They pulled away, foreheads touching, Sarah sitting on Jareth's lap and his arms around her. She was touching his medallion, tracing the patterns and tried to look at it in the dim light. "Why do you wear this all the time? I just noticed that it has the royal seal on it." She asked him, her green eyes meeting his blue eyes.

He ran a finger through her hair, getting rid of some of the tangles. "I don't know if I've ever shown you my ceremonial crown or not, but this symbol is on there. I don't wear a crown because it's annoying just like the monarchs of your world, even the women would just wear tiaras. I don't have to wear this all the time, but I choose to as it is a symbol of myself as the king. Though, anyone from my kingdom can wear it so long as I give permission. Most creatures and other subjects know that anyone who wears it is to be respected. I think you've seen some of my staff wear this symbol on their belts or otherwise."

"Oh, that makes sense. Of course you choose to wear low neckline shirts too, and the shiny metal draws attention to it." She teased him, now tracing the skin around the symbol.

"Why of course, and I don't hear you complaining, I know that you find me devilishly handsome." He beamed at her, kissing her brow before putting his forehead back onto hers, Sarah's only response was a giggle. He loved it when she laughed for him.

He got somber and took the necklace off, putting it over her head, the girl looking at him with confusion. He smiled, seeing that it was sitting in between her breasts like with his. He had to admit that it looked quite fetching on her.

"I was just thinking of how you make me happy. And, how I love making you laugh." He whispered quietly. "I know that I have dried your tears many times as you have dried mine, but tonight and a few others, I have been the cause of those tears. I never want to do that again. I can't promise that I will never make you sad again because I'm an ass, but I will do my best. I want you to take this necklace as a symbol of that promise. And before you say anything, I will just fashion another for myself. You need a symbol anyways as you are the Champion and you come and go in between our worlds."

Sarah looked down and felt the metal medallion, still warm from being on Jareth earlier, was resting in between her open front. She touched it gingerly, then looked back into his shy face. The mighty goblin king really was in love, and few other reasons could make him look so gentle.

"Jareth, oh, you have no idea how much that means to me." She leaned in close, kissing his cheek. "I will cry though, and often, because you make me so happy that I have happy tears."

Jareth adjusted her body so one arm was behind her back, the other under her knees. "Well, Precious, if you don't mind, let's take this to my bedroom, shall we?"

Sarah placed her arms around his neck. "I would love that, my king."

They kissed yet again, and Sarah felt the atmosphere change and could feel her love lay her down in a tall and large bed. She took off her high heels and set them down while he was peeling off his boots. He looked at her with love and devotion, but also with hunger in his eyes, with fiery heat that made her breath quicken again.

Jareth leaned in front of her. "You know, this bed is annoyingly large. If you want, we can sleep here together more often."

Sarah snorted at the "more often" part. As he had held her in troubled times, she had done the same to him and in his bed. It was all platonic of course, at least back then. Now was a different story.

"You say that as if we've slept together before."

"I mean we have, have we not?"

"You know what I mean."

He gave her his infuriating smirk and ran his hands down her body. "Mmm. You are so sexy. I want to see you better."

He snapped his fingers, the crystal lighting up a little more. "Ah, that's better." He reached down and took off his shirt, Sarah's heart nearly stopping. She had seen him shirtless a few times, but right now, flushed with desire and in the dim light made her just marvel at his beauty.

"You're gorgeous." She said before she could stop the words, just gaping at him.

Jareth, by the gods, actually blushed. It was so out of character but she could see that he was nervous too, which didn't make any sense as he had been with other women before, no doubt women who were fae and better than her.

"Thank you. I don't mean to bring this up to accuse you or anything, but I was worried that after Duke… Well… You know…" he looked down nervously and twiddled his thumbs.

Sarah shook her head and smiled. "Jareth, Duke is a good looking man, but it's you I love. It's you that I want to be with. No one can compare to you in my eyes, not even Duke. I was stupid for dating my exes and have flings. Plus, what about those other fae women you have been with? Aren't they beautiful too and why would you want me?"

Jareth smiled broadly at that declaration, but frowned at the last one sadly. "Well, I think it was ultimately a good thing for you to date a little, but I can't disagree with the other parts. As for the other women, you'd be surprised actually. Many of them were good and fine women, but many also boring. And I didn't love them as I love you. That in and of itself makes you more beautiful to me than any other woman could be. Plus, if I have been with so many beautiful women, would I not want someone that would stand out? You certainly do in the way you interact with me. You respect me as the king but got to know me as Jareth, and really was there for me as I will be for you. Don't be insecure about yourself. But if you are, I will show you how beautiful I think you are. I have eyes for no one but you from now on."

He kissed her neck, Sarah shivering when he licked her a little. She felt him remove the medallion and place it on his night stand before slipping the straps down her arms, exposing her breasts.

Jareth stopped breathing again. She made him insane, those beautiful breasts begging to be touched, soft and smooth with her nipples hard. He noticed that one was oh so slightly bigger than the other and he smiled at the seemingly imperfections that just made her unique and even more perfect to him.

He kissed them, making love to her body, whispering how sexy and hot she was, and how she was just simply gorgeous. He ignored his own need, wanting her to get all the attention.

"Now tell me, Sarah, what your fantasies are, what you'd like to do tonight." His voice deep and husky. "I am your slave, my love."

Sarah gasped out as he licked around her body, his tongue slowly going all around her body, even licking up her spine, making her arch into him.

"Mmm. I can see you're responsive to me. I love it." He growled, kissing her hips. "I will make you more pleasurable than any other man you have ever been with and will make you scream my name in ecstasy."

Sarah's eyes were hazy, but her mind still sharp as she retorted "well, that's not saying much considering who I've been with. I do look forward to screaming your name though, Jareth." She copied what he did and touched him all over, hearing him gasp and pant when she licked his nipples.

As for Jareth, he wasn't sure if he heard her right. "Wait, Sarah, what?"

She ignored him, and while he was enjoying the attention, he made her stop, holding her by the shoulders, forcing their eyes to meet. "What do you mean that's not saying much?"

Sarah didn't like the way he was looking at her, the disbelief in his eyes. "Never mind, Jareth please don't worry it's not that important."

She tried to kiss him again but he stopped her. "No, Sarah. It is important to me to know what you are familiar with. What do you mean? Have you never been pleasured? Have you never orgasmed?"

Sarah looked down in shame. "I've masturbated." She said quietly.

Jareth was still confused. "Why do you look embarrassed? That is a healthy way to learn about your body and what you like. And I mean, have you ever came during sex?"

It was then that Sarah realized that Jareth really was different from her, that her world had a stigma of women pleasures or touching oneself which honestly was nothing compared to even having sex. Come to think of it, why was she so ashamed anyways?

She wanted to hide, but then remembered what was said about being honest and open. She had to trust him.

"No, Jareth. The only time I ever came was when I was alone. They never cared about me or my own pleasures. Why do you think that relationships never lasted that long? It's only the human connection that made me try to get into relationships or flings."

She started to cover her breasts with her arms, feeling upset. Not at Jareth, but at the fact that he probably didn't want her now. Though she wasn't sure why she thought that.

As for Jareth, he just gaped at her. He didn't understand what she was expecting to do then, only to please him? It broke his heart to think that she didn't just lack the understanding emotional partners that she had wanted but lacked even some good sex.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She whispered. "I didn't mean to sound bratty or selfish."

That snapped Jareth back to reality. He pulled her close to him, resting his head on hers and hushed her, rubbing her back. "Love, you completely misunderstood me. I didn't think you were bratty or selfish. Part of making love or even plain old fucking is to take AND give. It makes me angry that they didn't think to please you. It's so selfish and you deserved to have felt it. They get to feel good, don't they? So don't you get to as well for agreeing to be intimate with them?"

He felt her hum in thoughtfulness. "I never thought of it that way. I just did as they wanted if I was comfortable with it. I didn't think it was important for me to come."

Jareth pulled her away to look at him. "It is. And if nothing else, it is to me that you feel amazing and excited. Some days you won't orgasm and that's fine."

Sarah gulped, feeling the heat back in her groin and the wetness return. She looked back at Jareth, who once again had lust in his eyes.

He saw her lusting as well, so he brushed his chest against her nipple, making her call out at the touch.

"But I will sure try my damn hardest to make sure that you do."

They kissed again, both desperate to be completely naked. Before they knew it, Jareth's pants were off and Sarah's dress was pulled from her hips, and with a single move, she pulled down the thong and exposed herself.

Her eyes got big at the sight of Jareth's cock. He definitely didn't stuff. While it wasn't the biggest ever, it was the biggest she had ever seen.

"Like what you see?" He asked her, unashamed. He leaned at her side and kissed her all over, Sarah honestly never felt anything like the way he was careful to make her excited at his touch.

"I do, actually." She said back, a little confused as to why he wasn't fucking her yet.

She got her answer, Jareth flipped over, his face hovering above her pussy, restraining himself from excitement.

"I want to please you." He said, breathing hard. "Not just to be even with you in receiving pleasure but because I WANT to. You turn me on so badly, Sarah. More than anyone else ever has, and I think it's because I love you."

Sarah moaned his name. "Oh Jareth. I love you too. Are you really going to, uh…"

"Yes." He said, slipping a finger deep in her.

Sarah arched her back, shaking with his fingers in her, her thighs threatened to crush his head.

"Tell me love, has anyone tasted you? Have you ever done this back to a man?"

She tried to gather her thoughts as he added a second finger. God, what was he doing down there? It was nothing like anyone had tried to do to her and it was much better than the way she touched herself.

"No to the first and yes to the second." She bucked her hips into him, wanting more. "God Jareth! This is the best thing ever and I need more!"

"Oh love, I haven't even started yet." He was loving every second of pleasing her, really wanting their first time together to be an unforgettable one. He moved his head down and felt light headed at being so close to her most private area.

He moved his fingers around her, then found what he was looking her. He pressed at her clit and Sarah screamed, getting closer and closer to the peak of pleasure.

Sarah was shaking violently now, feeling Jareth's lips and tongue licking at her entrance and clit. She wasn't sure if she could survive being fucked by him if this was happening now.

But oh, what a way to go.

Then, she exploded and reached down to Jareth's hair, yanking him.

He growled at her grabbing onto his hair, knowing that she came. It made him even more turned on, and he felt pride at the fact that the first time Sarah came was under HIS touch.

She lay there, skin flushed pink and covered in a sheen of sweat, eyes glazed over. She smiled at him as he came up to kiss her, tasting herself on him.

"Jareth, oh that was, just wow." She said in between kisses.

The king smiled into their kisses. "You taste amazing. And I'm glad you enjoyed that. Imagine us doing that over and over, and trying new things."

Sarah smiled at him sweetly. "I want to try so many things with you."

She kissed him again, and felt his erection at her hip, knowing that he must be going insane. He must have a great deal of self control, and she appreciated that about him, being so selfless for her.

She got up. "Jareth, I want to please you back." And in that moment, she realized that she didn't just want him to feel good for some approval but because she wanted to really see him get excited. She normally dreaded oral, but now, this was something else. He was just so beautiful, and he was hers.

Jareth tucked her hair behind her ear, something he did often. "Are you sure? I don't want it to be a chore for you."

Sarah shook her head. "Trust me, I want to with you."

She got brave and pushed him back, straddling him with her leg. "Will you let me?"

Jareth moaned. "Let you? Please do. Please Sarah I need you."

This was something she was comfortable with, as she knew how to give him what he wanted. Kissing him all over, she made sure to make love to him before taking him in her mouth. She massaged him and used her hand to pump him, swirling her tongue along the tip. Mmm. Even now he tasted amazing

Jareth panted. "Ah, Sarah!"

She just kept on doing it, over and over until he stopped her. She looked at him, thinking that she did badly and turned her head way in shame.

"Sarah, if you keep doing it, then I will come. I don't want to yet." He looked at her eyes, knowing that she took pleasure in sucking him, making him feel proud. They would have no problems exploring what they liked.

He motioned for her to lay down as he got above her, when she protested. "Wait, Jareth, we need a condom."

Jareth tried to not roll his eyes but at the same time he was glad that she was practicing safe sex. "You won't get pregnant or any diseases as faes have none. Pregnancy prevention is done by a spell, which I have already done for us. No need to worry."

If this was anyone else, Sarah wouldn't take chances, but she knew Jareth and trusted him. "Okay, I trust you Jareth. Please know that."

He kissed her. "I know, and your trust means everything to me."

He pushed in and Sarah tried to relax at his large size. She felt him run his hands along her body to make her aroused again and also more calmed. Another thing that her past lovers never cared to do. She knew there were considerate men but she had no idea how she had bad luck with all of them. Until Jareth anyways.

After he felt her relax, Jareth moved his hips around, trying hard to not come early in her, but she was just so hot, it took all of him not to. Sarah looked at him, confused about the way he was moving himself, until she gasped.

"Ah, I've hit that G-spot, did I?" Jareth smiled and bit his lower lip.

Sarah had never experienced that kind of pleasure vaginally, only from clit stimulation. She cried out as he began to pump in and out, hitting that spot. She moved her hips so it met with his with every thrust, giving her all to him.

"Sarah, I'm going to cum inside you!" He roared, right as he released inside of her.

Sarah felt him pouring inside her and raked her nails on his back, also hitting that peak too. They rode it out together, Jareth taking care to not collapsing on top of her after he was done.

He just looked at his human girl, amazed that she was able to give him the best and most intense orgasm of his life. Her large green eyes looked back at him, amazed.

Still inside her, Jareth reached behind her back and pulled her to him, flipping so she was on top, pleased at her little squeaky giggle.

"That was, incredible" She said to him. "Thank you."

He smoothed her hair. "Of course, Precious."

After Sarah ran to the bathroom (Jareth didn't know what a UTI was but apparently human females got them easily after sex), she cuddled nude with him, and he loved every second of it, telling her how he loved her and how she was amazing and kissing her over and over.

"I've never had anyone be this cute after sex." She teased. "I like it. You're adorable."

Jareth nuzzled against her neck. "Only for you. Not a word of this to the goblins or they'll think I've gone soft."

"Of course not."

They shared another kiss before spooning to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Sarah noticed when she woke was that she wasn't in her own bed. And not just that, but a very strong pair of arms was circled around her body. Also something she wasn't used to.

She smiled at the feeling of blonde, feathery hair tickling the back of her neck. She shifted around and saw Jareth sleeping peacefully. She tried to move a little, but he just tightened his grip.

"It's Saturday." He mumbled. "Don't move, stay with me. I love you."

Her heart just melted.

She touched his face and kissed his nose. None of her exes had cuddled her when she woke. Jareth actually the only person to have held her to sleep and still holding her when they woke, even as just friends. She felt thoroughly loved in his arms, and once again felt grateful that they finally found their ways to be honest with each other.

"You have a cute nose." She said, hugging around him.

Jareth loved the attention he was getting. He moved a little and kissed her, all over her. "Mmm. You too, Precious. And you have the sexiest body."

They had another round of sex that morning. It's a different experience in the morning, it was more intimate somehow, to know that you would still see the other person for the rest of the day instead of just falling asleep or leaving. The connection was deeper, and Jareth never wanted to be away from Sarah.

They laid there after their second romp, still cuddling each other, Jareth so deep in thought that Sarah crawled on top and played with his hair, their chests touching. "Love? What are you thinking?"

Jareth loved it when she played with his hair. "A few things, actually. I love you, and now that we're courting, I need to put an extra protection on you. I've never formally courted anyone so I'll have to check. You need protection for the significant other of a king is just as much a target for any assassinations as myself."

Sarah frowned at this, but nodded. It wasn't like anyone was planning on it but they had to be thoughtful. "Yeah, that makes sense. I don't want to be a bother though."

Jareth hushed her. "You are not a bother to me. Not now, not ever. I want you to know that even if, god forbid, we end this relationship, I will always take care of you."

Sarah just kissed him. What else could she say to such selflessness?

After the kiss, Sarah stomach growled. Loudly.

She blushed and Jareth got up, laughing a bit. "I suppose after last night and this morning, we're both hungry."

Sarah laughed, getting up with him, looking for her clothes. "Arg, Jareth can you get my clothes for me? Where did they go?"

He smirked at her, and pointed at a chair. "Your dress doesn't seem a good option for this morning. You can borrow my clothes for now and I'll get your actual clothes later. I'll see to the cooks to get us some food."

Before Sarah could talk, he disappeared.

"Oh that ass!" She mumbled. "Of course he wants me to wear his clothes. Never let it said that Jareth isn't territorial even if he's not controlling."

Deciding that she would just eat breakfast in Jareth's living room (connected to his bedroom so servants can appear there without seeing him naked by accident), she got his clothes on and made her way there.

He had left her one of his long white shirts that had a deep v-neck and a pair of tights her size. She was hoping that the insides of her breasts wouldn't be exposed, but almost all of Jareth's outfits had an open chest. She found a belt and cinched it in the middle. Sarah rolled her eyes at the smell of his clothes, it was distinctly HIS smell, the peachy spice that she was sure was all over her now. For the last piece, she slipped on the medallion that he gave her, resting between her breasts, glistening in the sunlight.

She brushed her hair a little, then went in the living room/dining room.

Sarah was NOT expecting to see someone there.

Duke was sitting there, reading through what seems to be a report of some sort, probably for his upcoming tour. He had on the same clothes as last night, though his hair obviously disheveled from whoever(s) he was fucking. His shirt was unbuttoned, and Sarah could see straight into his chest, looking delicious (though Sarah noticed, she didn't really feel anything sexual from seeing him). His eyes widened at seeing her, and grinned.

"Well, good morning, sweet!" He looked up and down her attire. "You're already at the stage of wearing his clothes now? Oh my god, you smell like the perfume he wears too, damn!"

Sarah blushed and but her bottom lip, unable to hide her smile at the thought of Jareth. "He left me these as the only clothes to wear. I don't even know where my dress is from last night."

Duke snorted. "That doesn't surprise me, of course he'd do that. I didn't know you'd be here this morning still, I thought maybe you guys went back to your place or I wouldn't have been here to disturb you. I was going to wait to ask him a favor for my tour. Anyways, glad to see you here, maybe he can stop his brooding. I've ordered some breakfast from the kitchen, I assume Jareth did as well?"

Sarah nodded, her eyes going into a dreamy state just thinking about Jareth. "Yeah. Thank you, Duke."

"For what?" He asked her. "You are a lovely lady and I feel that I should apologize for moving in on you, though it seemed to work seeing as you're here in his castle the morning after."

Sarah laughed. "Oh don't be. Jareth got to his senses after that." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for helping me realize my feelings for him. It means a lot. And I know you talked to him after we fought."

Duke smiled at her, proud of her. "Of course. Anything for you both. Even if his Royal ass drives me insane. Have you seen Ziggy by chance? I know he was seeing some cute guy last night."

Right as he said Ziggy's name, the alien showed up, also looked like he just had the best night of his life. He had on the suit and because his hair was always messy, it didn't really look any different. Though, he was zipping up his jacket as he didn't wear a shirt underneath. "Hey don't I get a kiss too?" He teased Sarah.

Of course, Sarah smiled and gave him a kiss to which he blushed and kissed her cheek back. "I guess Jareth isn't the only guy who gets to be kissed by you! Where is he by the way? I need to tell you guys about the guy I met last night!"

"You mean the one with whom you interrupted Sarah and I?"

All three turned to see the King of goblins leaning against the wall with his cup of coffee. He had on black tights and a purple robe, opened so his chest was visible. It looked strangely empty without a medallion, but still hot as hell.

Sarah automatically licked her lips, trying to control her breathing as she bit her bottom lip. Damn, her man was sexy.

"Hey Jareth!" Ziggy called. "Yeah same guy. I thought you said you weren't gonna get laid last night?" He winked at them. "Seriously though Sarah did he make you wear his clothes or did you decide yourself?"

Jareth didn't even give Sarah a chance to answer Ziggy. "Why do you two have to come here dressed like you've been fucked? Get some damn clothes on."

Sarah smirked. "Oh Jareth, says you. Look at your clothes, or lack of." She made sure to look up and down at him, not just because she was aroused by the sight of him looking so sexy, but the fact that his ego could be hurt with his two other gorgeous male friends around.

"It's my home though, Sarah. And I just say, you look quite fetching in my clothes dear." He slipped in next to her, kissing her neck and licking behind her ear. Sarah felt her nipples harden and hoped Duke and Ziggy didn't notice.

Ziggy raised his eyebrows. "Well hot damn, you two definitely had a good time last night, and by the looks of it, probably this morning too. Yada yada, we all know how you two are stubborn as fuck and finally admitted that you're in love and eventually are gonna get married and at the way you're looking at each other you're gonna have a lot of babies in the future. Let's talk about me now GUYS OH MY GOD I think I'm in love. Fuck. Wait maybe not that far. I don't know what to do with this feeling! I asked Tommy on a date and he said yes! AHHHHHH!"

Sarah clapped her hands once. "Oh Ziggy! I'm so excited for you!"

"Tommy is so cute." Ziggy sighed. "We talked and cuddled and kissed and this morning we woke up early to watch the sunrise and have some tea and walked in the park and UHHHHHH he just makes me so happy. Also he's hot in bed, really kinky. We did some role play and he pretended to shoot me and I seriously might've let him he's so hot."

Jareth and Sarah blinked while Duke raised his eyebrows. "Uh, please don't actually let him shoot you." Sarah said.

"Oh hush, Sarah. So how was your night with Jareth? Bet you finally were happy to see if he stuffed his pants or not." Ziggy grinned infuriatingly.

"Alright that's enough." Jareth blushed. "So I love having you two here but I have work to do."

"Sure Jareth, we all know you just want Sarah to yourself." Duke buttoned up his shirt skillfully and got a comb from his pocket to brush his hair. "Come on Ziggy, let's go and discuss the tour. We need to rehearse and the set list needs to be made up."

"Duke come on! Also I wanna spend the day talking about Tommy and since Jareth and Sarah are in love, then they're gonna be more excited than you are about it!" He threw his hands up in his hair, exasperated.

"Later Ziggy! You know serious Duke is with work." Sarah took Jareth's coffee and drank some.

Duke snapped on his black jacket, ready for business. "My my, you are anxious to be back together! I wish you two well. And Jareth, we still hadn't had a karaoke contest, the whole purpose of your visit to the bar last night, yes?"

"AND YOU SAID YOU WERE NOT GONNA GET LAID AND I CAN TELL YOU DID!" Ziggy yelled accusingly, nearly falling off his chair.

"Alright you two OUT BEFORE I BOG YOU!" Jareth yelled, tightening his grip around Sarah's waist.

With a laugh and enthusiastic goodbyes, Duke and Ziggy transported away to practice for Duke's new tour.

Jareth turned his attention to his love, pressing his forehead onto Sarah. "Now that they're gone, what do you think about breakfast in bed? Hmm?" He purred and kissed her shoulder. "Mmm you are so beautiful and I love it when you wear my clothes."

Sarah kissed him deeply, then pulled away to tease him. "So, your majesty, are you sure breakfast is the only thing we'll be eating?"

All she got for a response was a laugh, right before he carried her to his chambers.

* * *

 **So I am thinking of doing a sequel to this, where Jareth sends Duke and Ziggy to run the Labyrinth in another funny fic, and the two friends help him propose to Sarah! Maybe I'll even do a whole Trilogy, would be fun! Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


End file.
